A Perfect Night
by Super Sheba
Summary: Mia feels lost and alone, afraid she shall be forgotten. Then a certain someone comforts her.


**A Perfect Night**

The stars twinkled brightly as they lay blanketed in the expanse of the night sky.  A blanket of leaves covered the ground, cushioning the trudge of weary travelers as they searched tiredly for a place to stop.  The orange and yellow of the leaves did not show through the darkness, though a cool autumn wind made their presence known.  A rustling could be heard as the boots of eight weary wanderers crunched through piles of leaves strewn across the ground.  Eyes threatening to close, the small group lay down their assorted quilts and blankets as their eyesight became lost in the night.  

Sleep began to consume the party, but two lay awake, the promise of sleep fleeting them.  Fingers seemed to pull at their eyelids, holding them open.  Slowly, Mia began to pull a quilt up to her shoulders.  Though it was only autumn, the wind sent chills down the cerulean haired girl's back, causing her body to tremble as she shivered.  A nagging thought sat in at the back of her mind, her thoughts trying to avoid it, but it seemed impossible for this annoyance to be forgotten.  Every time Mia pushed the feeling away, it returned with even more force, blocking more and more thoughts as it rose in her mind.  She was alone, without a soul in the world to care for her, and a loneliness gripped her heart, though she tried to hide it.  It brought fear to Mia and stole her peace of mind.  What if something was to happen to her, would she forgotten in the flow of time, her name unmentioned?  The thought scared her, and Mia attempted to push it away, calling it foolish.  All Mia yearned for was that someone, a certain someone in particular, would show her love.  Each time she thought about him, her heart would flutter, as though it would fly from her bosom if she willed it.  Mentally kicking herself, Mia attempted to clear her mind, believing she had no right to think that way.  

"Besides," Mia said quietly, tears slowly forming in her eyes.  "I'm sure he does not feel the same way I do.  Confessing my feelings would only push him into saying something he does not mean.  That would hurt the both of us, and I could never bear to see Isaac hurting."

Mia took out her handkerchief and began to wipe tears from her eyes.  She had never felt so strongly before, but she knew she had to be strong.  Showing her feelings would only cause trouble for the both of them, something they could not afford to have when the fate of Weyward lay at the tips of their fingers.  Risking the fate of Weyward was not something Mia could do; it was far more important than petty trifles such as feelings. 

"What does my fate matter anyway?" whispered Mia as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.  "Why must it hurt so much to be in love?  If only I could just tell that golden haired angel.  If only I could say it.  Why is it that three little words are so difficult to say, especially when you mean them?"

Isaac looked over at Mia, her sweet face covered in icy tears.  He couldn't bear to see her in such a condition.  A longing to pull her into his arms and comfort her pulled at Isaac, but he knew he couldn't.  How odd it was that he could long for something, yet couldn't allow himself to indulge in that longing.  It wasn't as though his longing was morally wrong or would bring pain to the woman he so longed to embrace, but Isaac could not bring himself to do it.  The matter was beyond Isaac's understanding, a concept he would never be able to grasp.  Yet still, Mia was in pain, and Isaac felt as though a thorn pierced at his heart.

"Is it so wrong to love someone so much it hurts?" Isaac asked the darkness as he looked up and saw the stars strewn across the night sky.  "Why must I be so painful to love someone, to long to share your life with that person your heart cries out to?  I don't believe I could live on if something happened to Mia.  Life wouldn't be worth living if she was gone.  I care so much for her…"

Rising from the ground, Isaac quietly walked over to where Mia was sitting, hoping he would not disturb his sleeping companions.  His arms slowly wrapped around her delicate frame, and they seemed to fit perfectly.  It was as though his arms were created to embrace Mia, like two pieces of a puzzle finally connected.  Mia knew not of who had pulled her into an embrace, but it felt so wonderful.  Mia's arms reached up for the man's neck, only then looking deep blue eyes and realizing who it was.  A gasp escaped Mia as she felt soft and tender lips graze hers, a feeling of warmth surrounding her heart.  

"Mia, ever since I met you I've seen you as a fallen angel, as though you don't belong in this cruel and sinful world." Isaac whispered into Mia's ear softly, his kind words leaving Mia speechless, her eyes feeling with tears of joy streaming down her face.  "You're a celestial being, far too good for the likes of this world.  You don't deserve what this world has to offer, for you deserve far more, yet you show mercy to those around you and show a compassion that no other has ever shown."

"Isaac….." Mia said faintly, her words only traveling far enough for Isaac to hear.

"Mia, you shall always remain in my heart, even if you reject me.  You make me feel as though I don't have a care in the world. The pains and toils of this world are reduced to nothing in your presence.  Pain has filled your life, your parents are no longer alive, and you were betrayed by a man you thought you knew, yet you live on with strength."

"No one has ever said anything like that to me before." Mia answered as she wiped her tears.  "No one has ever showed me so much kindness, spoken so kindly of me.  Your words mean so much, more than you'll ever understand."

"Mia, I love you from the bottom of my heart, each day I awaken with the hope of being graced by your presence another day.  Your voice is a sweet as honey itself.  Your beauty is indescribable, and your eyes are more heavenly than the stars Sol has painted into the sky."

Mia needed not answer, for the look in her bright green eyes were words enough.  They were filled with passion, and she continued to stare into Isaac's blue orbs with love.  Cradled in Isaac's embrace, Mia felt as though she was in heaven.  In Isaac's arms there was safety, and Mia could only smile as she remained in bliss.  Isaac could only stare down at Mia, and slowly planted a kiss atop her head, inhaling Mia's wonderful fragrance.  Hope blossomed in Isaac's heart as he looked up into the now rosy sky.  Just as the sky, Mia's beauty was too sacred to describe with words.  Life could not have seemed more perfect, the world so quiet and so peaceful.  For Isaac and Mia, it had been a truly perfect night.                   


End file.
